Story of Evil Resubmitted
by Postquam est
Summary: Evil princess, loyal servant. Justice will be served, but who actually gets the worst of it? Just a repost of my original story in two chapters, not an unnecessary six. -NOT CANON-
1. Chapter 1

The country of yellow was a terrible kingdom of poverty and inhumanity. The ruler of this kingdom was a 14 year old girl named Rin, the most selfish princess the people had ever known. They would constantly go to her and beg for food or money, but she would unfeelingly deny them, for her needs were much more important than theirs, was it not?

Despite the hate bestowed upon her by her people, she had one loyal servant, without a name, that catered to her every whim. He too was 14, and they both had blonde hair and green eyes. The evil of the princess seemed to have no effect on him. He was always smiling, especially when speaking to his princess. He could be seen with the princess wherever she went.

Meiko, a citizen of the kingdom, had a tragedy to deal with in her recent past. Her father had been a guard for the princess, but when he displeased her majesty, she had no need for him any longer. The death of her father hit Meiko very hard. No matter how much she pleaded with the princess, she was still treated with complete indifference, and had to start to living in poverty.

Meanwhile, in a country of green, a beautiful girl with green hair named Miku was walking through a field. Closing her eyes with joy for a moment, she was tripped by a root and lost her balance, falling onto the ground. Immediately she found herself being lifted by strong hands. As she looked up, she recognized Haku, a pariah with white hair, frequently mocked by others.

"Thank you!" Miku said, smiling. She saw Haku's face show surprise. Haku knew very well that Miku didn't have to be nice to her. Everything that could have been different about the two of them, was.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Haku asked. "Do you feel pity for me, because I am not as great as everyone else with their beautiful green hair?" Haku said this while looking down ashamedly. Miku saw the sadness in her eyes, and couldn't believe her friends had caused this girl to feel this way. She reached out and hugged Miku.

"I think you are the most amazing person here," she said softly with sincerity. Haku was overcome with joy. She had been praying for a friend, and her prayer had been answered. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

At the same time, in the country of blue, a handsome prince named Kaito was preparing to visit the country of green. He was the object of Princess Rin's attention, but he was not aware of that yet. Steadily, he was sailing on towards the country of green.

At a sea on the edge of the yellow country, near the castle, the loyal servant could be seen at the water's edge with a little glass bottle. His princess was watching from further up on the sand. He gently placed the bottle in the water and watched the water toss it around before carrying it away into deeper waters. He watched it for a little bit, then turned to his princess and bowed. She too then turned and started heading back to the castle with her servant right behind. This took place every day.

In the green country, Haku and Miku found a job together as servants for a merchant woman in the city. They were happy together, and were always smiling. Then about a month into the job, a man of blue hair was seen in town. Miku went off to meet him one day, and when she came back, she was smiling and began to tell Haku that she and the prince were so perfect for each other. Haku began to worry about her friendship being taken away, but she had no idea of what was to come.

In the yellow country, Meiko decided to go plea with the princess again because she was having so many concerns about her and her friends not having enough food. However, this was not a good idea, for she found that the princess's servant was gone on a trip. Since he was the only one that could put the princess in a good mood, the likeliness of finding favor with the princess was very low. The princess ridiculed Meiko and sent her away, leaving the peasant with a smoldering anger in her heart.

The servant was making his way to the country of green to find the prince of the blue country. As he was walking through a village, he saw the prince, who was with Miku. The servant was shocked for a moment. The girl's smiling face and utter beauty made him fall in love at first sight. But he knew he had a favor to do for Rin. He approached the prince and handed him a note. He announced who it was from and then departed, but not without a second glance at the beautiful girl, who smiled politely at him.

Kaito returned to the merchant woman's house, where he had requested to stay to be with Miku, and read over the note. Princess Rin was asking for his hand in marriage. However, he knew he could never love anyone except Miku. He proceeded to write out a polite decline to the young princess of the yellow country. Haku had seen everything that happened and felt sadness as she knew this meant the prince would probably take Miku away to live with him in his kingdom.

Len took the note from the prince and returned to his princess's kingdom with it, hoping it held good news for Rin. He watched her expressions as she read it to herself. He saw her eyes grow sad, and then she looked up at him. Her stare was cold and empty.

"Murder the women with green hair," she said quietly. Her servant looked back at her, horrified. "Did you not hear me?" she asked dangerously. "I want the country of green badly stirred." She said this with no emotion, but that was worse than if she had been yelling. Her servant felt his heart sink, but said nothing. He turned and went to go organize the army.

Back in the country of green, a rumor was spread that the yellow country was going to declare war on them. Haku lived in fear of what was to come. She realized that it was because of Miku. She knew they would come for Miku. She wanted to hide Miku. She wanted to take Miku and run far away.

Somehow Miku lived contentedly as if nothing were happening, continuing to talk to the prince daily. Then the battle came. The country of green was a peaceful country, and had very little resistance to the attack. Citizens, families, villages: all were destroyed.

Then a hooded figure came to the house where Haku and Miku resided. Haku answered, and fear grew in her eyes. Under the hood, the same fear was hidden in the blond haired servant's eyes. Miku came to the door, and despite Haku's arguing that it wasn't fair, Miku went outside, and followed the servant to a well.

Meiko had heard of the princess declaring war on the country of green. She remembered when the princess had killed her father. Now the idea of so many families being killed just because of the selfish princess's love life made her ache with sadness, but even worse was her fear that her friend Miku would be killed.

Haku watched Miku follow the cloaked figure off to the well, and ran off to find somewhere else to stay, sobbing as she heard the screams of soldiers and innocent citizens. The servant walked straight ahead without looking to either side, and Miku had her head bowed, following quietly. When the servant turned, Miku looked at him with a smile, resigned to her fate. However, the servant did not kill her.

"Please stay here. She doesn't know you're here..." the servant glanced around before continuing. "The princess I mean. Please, promise me you'll stay here until the war's over." Miku nodded, slightly taken aback that she would be allowed to live.

The war continued on in the green country, and Rin spent long walks in her palace listening to servants and waiting for the one of her likeness to return. He had already come back once, but a rumor had floated by that the servant had hidden the one girl Rin really wanted dead. Nothing escaped her ear, and it was foolish of her servant to think so.

For a single moment, Rin felt a small pang of regret. Was she really going to force her favorite servant to kill that girl? He obviously held affection for her, otherwise he wouldn't have hidden her. But since when had Rin ever put the desires of someone else before her own? She was queen after all.

The servant returned from the green country, signs of war showing in his demeanor. He walked up to Rin, who was sitting on her throne, and bowed. She smirked and handed him a glass bottle, the same type he placed in the sea every day he was present. He started to open the bottle, and then suddenly a small urgency was visible in Rin's eyes.

"Wait!" she said leaning forward, then relaxed again, "I just...please...read it somewhere else...I don't want to see..." She trailed off and closed her eyes. When she opened them, her servant was gone. "...Your pain," she whispered. She lowered her eyes, afraid her servant thought she didn't want to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

Miku recognized him, that cloaked figure with blond hair; the fear and agony in his eyes betrayed his intentions. In one hand, he held a piece of paper. In the other was a knife. He looked down at the paper, the innocent bearer of the "wish" of his princess, delivered in the glass bottle. "Kill her." That was all it said. With tears running down his face, he raised the knife.

"I'm sorry," the servant said, his words barely coming out, for his voice was failing him as he held back his emotions. His hand wouldn't move. His teary eyes squeezed shut and he bowed his head, his hand slightly lowering. Miku stared with her mouth slightly open, her expressions changing as she thought about her options. On one hand, she could take advantage of the servant's hesitation and run. She could find Haku, and they continue their life together. The servant could also run away, but considering the infamous stubborn quality of Princess Rin, she figured he wouldn't get far. On the other hand...

Deciding quickly, Miku grabbed the knife and smiled, her eyes off focus, as if she were looking at something behind the servant. She plunged the knife into her chest, and the pain conflicting with the smile transformed her face into an insane expression. Len looked on in horror, his tears stopping momentarily.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "Tell Kaito I'm sorry!" She collapsed lifelessly in the servant's arms. The servant laid her down gently against the well, and let his emotions take over.

"Why can't I stop crying?" lamented Rin and her servant in two different places, at two different times, yet both for the same reason.

News that all the women with green hair had been killed traveled to the surrounding kingdoms. In the country of blue, where Kaito had fled to protect his people in case of attack, the prince was filled with rage and immediately went back to the green country, only to find his love dead by the well where they had talked so many times before.

In the country of yellow, Meiko heard too and was determined to overthrow the princess. Together, Meiko and Kaito gained the attention of angry citizens that raised weapons in hope of overtaking the princess. No longer afraid,they surrounded the castle, taunting and yelling insults at the princess. Only the entrance to the castle was barricaded, and they worked to break through.

Rin watched this through a window in her room. Her gazed unfocused, she forgot for a moment who she was. She noticed the pounding noise becoming louder downstairs. Still, she stared out her window at the sun setting. "The sun is so powerful. Yet, it's always alone...isn't it? Just like...me." Just then, a strong hand grabbed her shoulder. Not surprised, she turned, but then gasped.

Meiko shouted encouragements as she too worked to break down the door. Soon it was slammed open and Meiko strolled into the castle with a few others. She took her time, knowing the princess had nowhere to go. She eventually found the princess's room, and reached to open the door. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked and she entered.

The little teenage girl with short blond hair and blue-green eyes turned around and smiled. Some guards who had been turned against the princess rushed in and grabbed her. Meiko studied the girl, who wasn't putting up any fight. Nonetheless, she ordered the guards follow her back downstairs.

"How dare you, you insolent fools!" the princess yelled. It almost seemed fake to Meiko, who had watched the princess willingly let herself be caught. But, then again, she may just be crazy. Kaito was waiting at the door, and the princess stopped. "Miku..." she lowered her voice, "Miku says she's sorry. Please forgive the princess."

Kaito stared after the princess, wondering the same thing Meiko did. They led the prisoner a cell while the citizens were cheering them on. Meiko took one last long look at the princess, then told her, "You will be punished for your crimes at 3 'o clock." The princess stared with a determined look that made Meiko feel...almost regretful. But no matter, it was revenge, no matter how the princess felt the hurt...

Haku had made her way to the country of yellow and found a little church by a port. She began her new life there, lonely and drained of hope. She wished she had been the one to die.

"I'm sorry I'm alive," she would say to herself repeatedly, as if it were her favorite phrase. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered how she had said that before she had met Miku. But she knew better than that now. She could handle life on her own. After all, it was better not to be attached to anyone.

Soon, Haku heard a rumor that the princess had been captured. She was rather glad to hear it, though she had never been one to take revenge. Supposedly the evil girl would be executed at 3 'o clock by the guillotine, but Haku didn't bother to go watch.

At five until 3, the princess was taken out to the guillotine. The crowd gathered angrily, cheering and shouting insults. Meiko watched them from a platform next to the guillotine. Her fear returned, as she saw a hooded figure in the front of the crowd; blond hair was all that was showing, but the figure was not shouting like everyone else. It was the princess's servant no doubt, Meiko consoled herself.

The clock struck 3 and Meiko raised her arm, preparing to signal the execution. The servant with blond hair in the crowd was taking deep breaths as the cheers became louder. Just before the end, the servant looked straight up at the criminal and made eye contact. Hiding the tears behind a smile, the servant bravely showed happiness to the princess. The princess stared, then returned a genuine smile just as the blade came down.

The servant ran, the smile now accompanied by tears, and Meiko knew exactly who she had killed.

Having fled to the edge of the sea, the servant let out sobs, letting go of the smile that had been held so painfully. The events of the day replayed in the servant's mind.

_While staring out the window, the princess felt a strong hand grab her shoulder. She turned around, thinking the swordsman with red armor had already made it upstairs. She instead saw her servant, the one who shared her likeness._

_"You know this country is coming to an end," the servant said quietly._

_"Yes...but...I defeated the country of green. I'm certainly still powerful," the princess asserted hopefully._

_"Your soldiers suffered from that war," the servant said even quieter, "Now they've been defeated, and you're about to be too." _

_"You need to run away," the servant suddenly said decidedly. "I'll take care of it."_ _Suddenly it dawned on the princess what the servant planned to do. She looked back at her loyal servant with a horrified protesting look in her eyes. The servant looked away, because he couldn't bare to look at the princess's sad face. He looked back up firmly. "Give me one of your dresses."_

The memories getting too painful, the princess that was now dressed in servant's clothes sobbed by the seaside, but the memories just kept coming all too clearly.

_"Wear this pair of clothes," the servant said, handing her a servant's outfit, and for once, the princess obeyed her own servant. She didn't want to, but no one could stop him from getting his own way two faced opposite ways to change their clothes. When they finished, the servant studied Rin. For a moment, his light hearted nature came back._

_"I'm the princess," he declared, smiling, then he went back to being serious. "But you're the fugitive, so run. Run as far away as you can as if you were one of the other servants." He paused for a moment, looking at Rin's hopeless expression, listening to the beating coming from below, where the angry citizens were trying to break down the door._

_"But don't go yet," he suddenly said, and Rin looked up at him. "You don't seem to remember...we're twins, you know, and that's why this will work. Nobody will be able to tell. But that aside, power is a terrible thing sometimes, and it split our parents apart. You were raised here, Rin, in an arrogant and selfish lifestyle. Do you understand that? Don't continue to live like that. But whatever you do, please remember my wish, please."_ _Len blinked hard, and two tears stayed at the corners of his eyes. "I want to be your servant to the end. Now go. Wear the cloak and no one will notice. I love you, Rin."_

_Crying, the princess could only respond with, "I love you too..."_

_"...Len," he finished for her._

_"Len. Please don't do this," she cried, hugging the clothes close to her. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but Len motioned for her to leave. She ran reluctantly out a different exit, but pressed her ear to the door to listen. Len met Meiko and Kaito with his ironic smile, knowing that Rin would be safe. Rin heard him say something to Kaito, but couldn't make it out exactly. She wondered who "Miku" was._

Rin knew she had a duty to fulfill, but she was emotionally and physically tired, so she decided to make her way to the church that she knew was near. As she neared the church, she tripped. Exhausted, she tried to push herself up but was too tired and didn't care enough to give in the effort. Haku saw this girl and went to help her up automatically. Rin managed a smile of thanks, and Haku smiled back. Both needed a friendship, and could already feel a connection between themselves.

Rin stayed at the church all day, and, later at night, prepared to make a confession. Haku happened to hear Rin repenting for her sins. Suddenly, Haku made sense of the words. Overcome with shock, she listened as Rin confessed of being selfish, proud, a liar, ungrateful, cruel, heartless, angry: a daughter of evil.

It felt to Haku as if the world were crashing down on her. Everything was that girl's fault. She couldn't begin to imagine how the princess had escaped execution, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that the princess should pay for all the pain she'd caused.

Haku ran off and left Rin unaware of what was about to happen.

Taking a glass bottle and a piece of paper with writing on it, Rin finally went down to the sea. She was about to set the bottle with the paper in it into the water when her memory pierced her heart once more. All those times Len had set the bottle in the water, it was all for her.

_"You know if you write a wish on a piece of paper and put it in a glass bottle, then put it out to sea, and the sea carries it away, your wish will come true?" Len said lightheartedly, after Rin had watched him do it day after day curiously. "Do you want to try,Milady?"_

_"Oh come on, it's just entertainment for children and peasants," she replied insensitively, laughing at his immaturity. She stopped smirking when she saw Len's hurt look. "I mean," she said, recovering herself, "You already grant me my wishes, don't you?" she finished, smiling sincerely._

_Len looked taken aback by this, and returned a smile of gratitude. He put the glass bottle in the water and watched it get carried out in the waves. He turned back and looked happily at Rin._ _"_

_So, what do you wish for?" Rin asked slowly. "You do this every single day after all. It has to be important." She waited for his answer expectantly._

_"I wish for Miss Rin's chest to grow bigger," he said laughing. Rin gasped, drawing her arms up to her chest indignantly and began protesting angrily. _

_"Just kidding," he said, still smiling. Then his smile had changed from that of a joking one to a more sincere and loving smile. "I wish for Miss Rin to be happy," he said._ _Then it was Rin's turn to be taken aback. The selfish princess was, for a moment, sincerely grateful. _

_"If you want that..." she started, staring into the sea at the wish floating further and further away, "...then stay by me, always."_ _Len stared at her as if he was the slightest bit surprised, then a soft smile returned. "Is that so? I'll be glad if I can do that." They stood side by side, watching the waves and listening to them lap against the shore._

Rin felt guilty as she remembered how she had given her selfish wishes to Len written on a piece of paper and placed in a bottle. That wasn't what it was really meant for, was it?

Suddenly a bitter emotion hit Rin, standing with the bottle in her hand. She ran forward into the shallow waves.

"Len!" she called. "Len I'm sorry!" Her voice failed her, and she cried long and hard. She tried to assure herself that she had given Len his wish. She had smiled at him as he was about to be executed. He had smiled back, and she was sure he knew what she meant.

"Why can't I stop crying?" Rin cried out.

Haku returned with a knife, and stepped up on the shore behind the blond haired girl. She stepped carefully into the water, her splash lost in the sound of crashing waves. She raised the knife angrily.

The tears that had been suppressed by Rin came flooding into the sea once again. "Why am I so cruel? Why is it that I realize my sins after it's all over?" she cried. She threw her wish out to the sea as hard as she could. She crumpled to her knees sobbing. "God," she said. "God please..."

Haku had been frozen, about to stab the princess and end her selfish life. Then she realized, Rin was her past self. Rin was lonely, outcast, helpless, and just wanted and understanding friend. Haku understood the impact of a loved one die for herself, and, unable to take revenge, lowered her knife. She backed away and watched from a distance.

Rin saw her little glass bottle get further and further away and tried to smile. She stood, watching, her thoughts urging the wish further out. She began to wish out loud, "If we were to be reborn..."

"...It'll be nice if we become twins again," said a familiar voice that seemed to come from the ocean. Rin looked up, startled, scanning the ocean for the source of her brother's voice, but Haku, standing further up on shore, saw a blond haired boy appear on the shore behind Rin.

Startled, Haku ran back to the church, afraid of being seen, and wondered at the strange apparition. Still standing in the midst of the waves, Rin suddenly realized what Len had wished on that last day, even when he should have hated his sister.

She smiled: at last truly happy. She was overcome with emotion, but peaceful at the same time. She finally whispered, "Yeah, it will."


End file.
